Choices and Decisions
by Delenn
Summary: Sequel to Life, Love, Destiny. Takes place in season 5. First AX story I wrote! AresXena, HerculesMorrigan, GabrielleCupid


**Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun, and to keep the people from the Xena and Ares shippers club from going crazy, I get no profit from this story. The characters Miranda, ect. as well as the story idea belong to me. The characters Xena, Gabrielle, Morrigan, Hercules, Cupid, Aphrodite, Hades, Zeus, Hera, Ares ect. do not belong to me, and I am just borrowing them. No copywrite infringement intended. Please do not use this story on your web site, web page ect. without first asking me and receiving my permission, you may however use this story for private use, but must use it with all disclaimers. If you would like to send this story to a friend, please ask me first, and receive my permission, and you must not get any profit from the transaction. As I am not getting any profit from this story what so ever, please don't sue me!   
  
Authors note: wow, that was a pretty long disclaimer wasn't it?? I hope I got everything in though, I don't want anybody to take this story the wrong way! If the idea of Xena and Ares in love, of them having any part relationship, or if Gabrielle and Xena being 'just friends' is not the type of story you want to read, please go someplace else.   
  
Dedication: This story is for Illy, and for everyone at the shippers club for their support and for liking my stories, even when I didn't! By the way, this is my first story, so please be kind! This story takes place in season 4, just before "The Ides Of March"   
  
Rating: G or PG Now for the story!!!!! *everyone claps*   
  
Warnings: Sex: well, if you have someone pregnant, doesn't that qualify as a hint? Subtext: no. Violence: little to none. Gabrielle bashing: no. Hercules bashing: no. Joxer bashing: maybe just a little. Hera bashing: not that I know of. Ares bashing: no. I know, I know, I just lost about half of the people reading this! Oh well, better you read this now, rather then later.   
  
IF you haven't read the warnings, read them now!**   
  


* * *

  
  


Choices and Decisions By Delenn

  
  
  
  
Ares **HAD** told Discord that if she hurt Xena she would be dead, but Discord hadn't listened. Now in the middle of a battle she had wounded Xena severely, because Xena was in the middle of fighting seven men all at once when Discord had showed up and stabbed Xena in the stomach. Ares wasn't watching at that moment, but he was watching a moment later when Discord just slightly cut Xena on the arm, and he was mad.   
  
  
  
All at once Ares appeared in the battle right between Xena and Discord, and started to scream at Discord his back to a very shocked Xena,**"DISCORD I told you to stay away from XENA!!!!!!!! and where do I find you? HERE, fighting her!"**   
  
Then he grabbed Xena and disappeared, leaving Gabrielle mad because she had no idea where he had taken Xena.   
  
~*~   
  
Ares appeared with Xena in his room on Olympus, who immediately fell unconscious, Ares unaware that he was being watched, laid Xena down, saying "When I find Discord she's going to be DEAD!" under his breath.   
  
Looking at the small wound on Xena's arm, which quickly disappeared, he then started looking for other wounds, and found where she had been stabbed in the stomach, quickly healing her, Xena suddenly regained conscious but fell asleep, with a thought from Ares her armor was removed, careful not to wake Xena he put her in bed, then left.   
  
~*~   
  
Meanwhile Gabrielle had been trying to figure out where Ares could have taken Xena, and why without luck, she came up with a lot of places, but Olympus was not one of them. As she was walking away from the now over battle Gabrielle decided that she'd find Hercules, after all if Hercules couldn't find Ares nobody could.   
  
~*~   
  
Ares appeared in his throne room, and started to destroy things, once in awhile throwing things at himself while he muttered "I can't believe that she almost died, and it was my fault I should have been paying more attention to her!" Then all at once Aphrodite appeared, not knowing how mad he was, and asked "What's up bro, this place is a mess!" "Go away Aphrodite." Ares roared. But Aphrodite didn't leave, instead she said "Oh c'mon you can tell me, after all I am your sister!" **"I SAID GO AWAY!"** And with that Aphrodite did leave in a shower of pink light. Alone again Ares went to his mirror and watched Xena sleep ready for whatever she might do when she woke up.   
  
~*~   
  
While looking for Hercules, Gabrielle came across Joxer, who insisted on coming with her at least until she found Hercules. When they did find Hercules to Gabrielle's great dismay Iolaus failed to see just how little she wanted Joxer there and asked "Joxer why don't you come with us if you have nothing else to do." Of course Joxer replied "Sure thing I'd love to help you find Xena!" Then Hercules said "I think, maybe, now I'm not sure but maybe. my sister Artemis might know what's going on......" "Ok I guess we should get her to talk to us, seeing that I can't think of a better idea!" said Gabrielle.   
  
~*~   
  
Ares was suddenly startled out of watching his half brother and friends when Xena fully armored kicked in the door to his throne room and asked "Ares, what am I doing here, where is here and what was Discord doing in that Battle?" Surprised that Xena was up so soon Ares calmly said "What Xena not even a thank you for saving your life? Not that I expected one. Fine to answer your questions here is Mt. Olympus, your here because this was the safest place that I could think to bring you, and I have no idea why Discord was in your battle, but when I find her she's going to be very sorry about that." With this Xena seemed to relax, before she realized that they were by themselves, on Olympus, that Ares had saved her, and that this was Ares' palace, then her piercing blue eyes widened in surprise as she said "Olympus?!!! Ares why of all places did you bring me to Olympus?" Ares sighed, Xena was so suspicious, he'd just saved her, and she was bugging him that he had brought her to Olympus! But still she did seem happy to be there. "Well Xena you didn't say anything when I brought you here," That really made Xena mad and he knew it, he also knew that she had been unconscious, but she wasn't going to hit him, after all he had saved her and they were still in love, even if neither of them would admit it.   
  
~*~   
  
Zeus sighed, he had always known that sooner or latter Ares would relent and he, king of all gods, would have to make Xena a goddess, but just because he had to make Xena a goddess, didn't mean that he couldn't watch her and Ares a little longer. The other person who was Watching Ares and Xena was Artemis, but she Abruptly heard Hercules calling her and left.   
  
~*~   
  
"**Artemis!**" Hercules yelled "**Artemis!**" "All right, stop yelling Hercules, what is it that you want?" said Artemis who had suddenly appeared right next to Hercules. Hercules said "Finally, I was about to give up, do you remember Xena?" "Yes, why?" Artemis asked, "Because Ares took her in the middle of a battle, and we have no idea where she is, do you know anything?" said Hercules "Oh, so that's what you want to know!" said Artemis "Well Xena's fine last I saw, she's on Olympus, but I'm not taking all of you, I'll only take Gabrielle and Hercules, and you better be really nice Hercules no, and I mean NO wrecking the place like you did last time you were there." "Oh thank you are so nice for taking us!" said Gabrielle speaking for the first time. Hercules mumbled "Ok," to his sister, and said to Iolaus and Joxer "Don't go anywhere we'll be back soon." Then they disappeared in a flash of light.   
  
~*~   
  
Back on Olympus Aphrodite decided that she was going to see if her brother was feeling better, but was never more shocked, then when she appeared in Ares throne room and saw that not only was Xena there, but she was sitting on Ares' lap laughing as she said "Ares, if you try that again, I will use my Chakram on you!" "Xena I'm the....who's there?" said Ares. At this Xena jumped off Ares' lap, and grabbed her sword, her blue eyes scanning the room ready to kill whoever had seen her like this, but only saw Aphrodite who was hiding by the doorway when Aphrodite screamed "WHAT!!!!!!?!!" purely from shock. Luckily for Aphrodite though Ares saw the look in Xena's eyes that said _"Your dead"_ and grabbed her by the shoulders saying in Xena's mind _"Relax, I promise I won't let Aphrodite say anything to your friends, or for that matter **anybody**!"_ Xena recognized that all of a sudden Ares had realized that he didn't want anybody to know either, and started laughing as she dropped her sword, Aphrodite got a baffled expression on her face until Ares said "Aphrodite I think we all need to talk, all meaning you me and Xena, nobody else, ok?" Then Aphrodite smiled as she mentally told Artemis that Gabrielle and Hercules could come in, she was going to bug her brother a little bit about this, Xena relaxed and sat back down on Ares who in protest said "C'mon Xena I'm sorry that I teased you, but could you please get off?" But Xena just shook her head, she knew that despite his protests he didn't mind that much. Just then Gabrielle and Hercules came in, all in the room except Aphrodite were in shock, Gabrielle just stood there gasping, Ares froze, then got ready to hit Hercules, who was coming at him, and Xena jumped up and stood in between Hercules and Ares, which proved to be one of the worst mistakes Xena would ever make, because Hercules was just as mad at her as he was at Ares and ran right into Xena, who went flying backwards and smack into a stunned Ares, but Ares didn't stay stunned for long. He crawled out from between the wall and Xena, and grabbed Hercules, rage and revenge coming into his eyes, then Ares disappeared and took Hercules with him. When Ares came back a minute later he was by himself, he immediately went over to Xena where a very worried Gabrielle, Aphrodite, and Artemis stood. After a minute Xena opened her eyes, she wasn't used to being hit like that! "I'm okay." she said when she looked at all the worried faces watching her, then smiled as she said "I guess I wasn't thinking much, I really thought Hercules would have stopped!" "Well glad you're ok. Sorry, it's like all my fault, but me and Art better go, ciao." said Aphrodite as she and Artemis disappeared in a swirl of light. "Your sure you're ok?" Ares questioned. Xena responded in an annoyed tone "Of course I'm ok, and if you and Gabrielle don't stop asking I will throw my Chakram!" Ares sighed, then laughed as he said "I'm warning you, I'm the one who gave it to you as a gift and I can take it back!" Xena actually blushed, She didn't want Ares bringing up her past, especially when Gabrielle was around, and besides she could see how confused Gabrielle already was because before now every time she had seen her and Ares together Xena and Ares had given only one message and that was that they hated each other, except at Corinth that one time, but Gabrielle didn't seem to remember that! Xena recovered and gave Ares a warning look, then she realized that she didn't have her Armor on and said "I'm going to get my Armor, I'll be back in a minute, **be nice!**" with that Xena left Gabrielle and Ares alone. Now this wasn't a great situation for one reason, Gabrielle and Ares did hate each other, but to they're credit they did try to get along, Gabrielle started a conversation by saying "That must have hurt when Hercules slammed Xena into you...." But all Ares could say to that was "God's don't get hurt." After that Gabrielle went to a window and looked out of it, and Ares just sat there, both wondering when Xena would get back.   
  
~*~   
  
Hercules looked around not sure where he was at first, then he saw Joxer, and Iolaus who said "Hercules, finally! Where's Xena, and Gabrielle?" Hercules wondered why Ares had brought him back here for a moment, then wondered more importantly why he had hit Xena so hard, he could have slowed down, or stopped, after all it wasn't Xena he was mad at. But instead of saying that Hercules said "I had to leave without Gabrielle, but Xena is probably ok." Iolaus wondered why Hercules sounded so mad, and why he had said that about Xena, so he asked "Hercules what happened, and what do you mean that Xena 'is probably ok'?" Hercules sighed, and said "can we please talk about this later? I'm famished."   
  
~*~   
  
Xena went into what she now recognized as Ares' bedroom, and looked around for where Ares had put her Armor, which she found laying neatly on the dresser next to the bed, thankfully she put it on knowing that Gabrielle and Ares would not last long, but as Xena was turning to leave Discord suddenly appeared looking as shocked as Xena to have found each other there! Discord charged at Xena saying "What are you doing here? I came to steel some swords," Xena flipped over her letting out her war cry, Discord charged again, but this time Xena blocked her.   
  
~*~   
  
Ares and Gabrielle jumped up when they heard Xena's war cry, and as Gabrielle and Ares burst into Ares' bedroom, Discord was ready to attack Gabrielle, that is until she saw Ares, when Discord saw the look in Ares' eyes she disappeared, Ares said "I'll be back soon." before he too disappeared leaving Gabrielle and Xena alone.   
  
~*~   
  
Ares fallowed Discord to Cyrene's Tavern who watched the two fight for a minute while she listened to their conversation trying to figure out who was the person for her to hit, Discord was the first one to speak saying "How do you plan to kill me Ares?" Ares responded almost immediately saying, "What makes you think that I have to kill you? I can do a lot of worse things then that!" At this point Cyrene was about to clobber Ares when Discord said, "So I almost killed your mortal ex-girlfriend, and now you are trying to kill me I mean, come on, I am your sister!" Ares voice raised as he tried to hit Discord while saying, "Xena and I are back together, and you know that! Actually I guess that's why you're trying to kill her, or is it because you have a wish to be mortal!" Discord gasped, she hadn't thought that their dad might get involved! Cyrene stood in shock and couldn't believe it when Ares said "Hello Cyrene, sorry about this, I'll be gone soon." and with that he did leave with a horrified Discord.   
  
~*~   
  
Xena realized that she and Gabrielle had to talk, but wasn't sure what to say, luckily for her though Gabrielle said "Xena now I promise I'll try to be open minded, but did Ares brain wash you, or is there something that you haven't told me?" Xena sighed, Gabrielle had broken the ice at least! Gabrielle had braced herself, so Xena said "Well, I guess that I lied to you. I've never hated Ares, actually I've always liked him" Now Gabrielle had been braced, but she hadn't been expecting such an honest reply so soon, she usually had to pry information out of Xena!   
  
~*~   
  
All at once Zeus appeared, he looked strangely at Gabrielle, then relaxed and asked "Xena, where is Ares?" but luckily for Xena, she didn't have to answer, because all at once Ares appeared dragging a reluctant Discord by the arm, Ares walked right up to Zeus and said "I want you to make Discord mortal." Zeus looked briefly stunned, then smiled as he said "Very well, but first I would like to do something else, Discord don't move! And I'm not going to do all this just yet, Gabrielle there's a spare room for you and one for Xena, Discord you are going to come with me." With that he took Discord from Ares and disappeared. Xena sighed _"Who knows how long on Olympus, this I am not looking forward to."_ That was nothing like what Gabrielle was thinking, She was thinking _"Who knows how long in the home of the gods, this is too much!! But then there is Ares, and I figure that I'll have to talk with him sooner or later."_   
  
~*~   
  
Ares looked at his sister, he couldn't believe what she was betting him!! "Okay you want to lose a bet go ahead Aphrodite." Ares said. Aphrodite was thrilled, he would see, she hopped, having gotten what she wanted Aphrodite left in a whirlwind of pink. Ares laughed Xena would never, never, let Aphrodite do a make over on her, but Gabrielle might.   
  
~*~   
  
Aphrodite reappeared in Xena's room and asked "Xena can I do a make over on you?" Xena stared in blank disbelief, this was one of the reasons why she didn't like being here she could never tell when a god was coming! But she could still protest "**NO, NO, NO, AND NEVER!**" was Xena's reply. But Aphrodite had another plan up her sleeve, so she said "Fine you made your point, Gabrielle would you like to have a make over then?" Gabrielle's response was "Sure, I guess, if you don't mind Xena?" Xena thought this really was great, and said "Why would I mind? Actually I think it's a nice idea!" Aphrodite got straight to work, she called Cupid, baby Bliss, Eros, and even asked "Xena do you want to help?" But Xena wanted nothing to do with any make over and said "No, but I'm sure you'll look great Gabrielle" And she wasn't going to watch either, because if she did Aphrodite was going to try again, so Xena left to find Ares and wait until Aphrodite, Cupid, Eros, and Bliss were done.   
  
~*~   
  
Hercules sighed yet again, how could they ask the same thing so many times? Well if he wanted any quiet he'd better answer "Fine, enough already. This is what happened when we got to Olympus: Artemis brought us to right outside the door to Ares' throne room, then she mentally asked if it was all right to come in she then said 'Aphrodite said we could come in, so let's go.' Gabrielle looked worried, but I just opened the door, well I've never been more surprised in my life, there was Xena sitting on Ares lap, without her armor on, laughing about something with him!!! Well I guess I got fairly mad, and took a charge at a frozen Ares and Xena, well that's what I thought, then Xena jumped up and stood right in between Ares and me..." Iolaus interrupted Hercules by saying "I bet she must've been pretty sure you'd stop, you did stop, right Herc?" Hercules looked down as he finished his story "No Iolaus, I didn't stop, I wasn't thinking, I ran right into Xena, who went flying backwards into a fairy startled Ares, and straight into the wall. I guess Ares thought that I would stop too, then Ares crawled out from between the wall and Xena, he had a weird look in his eye's, but he just grabbed me and brought me back here." Iolaus and Joxer just stood there stunned, they could not believe that Hercules hadn't stopped!   
  
~*~   
  
Xena found Ares in his throne room as usual, and sat right down on his lap, Ares immediately started to protest "Look Xena I promise I won't grab my sword, but please get off!" Xena much to Ares' surprise jumped right off and said "No! You are going to grab your sword, if I don't fight someone soon, I'm going to have to kill Zeus, and anyone else that I can find!" Ares was thrilled, he always loved a good fight with Xena! They fought for the rest of the day. Later Aphrodite came in and said "We're done with Gabrielle. Hey! What are you two doing fighting?" Ares was briefly distracted by his sister, and Xena got him lightly on the arm with her sword, a triumphant smile crossed her face as she dropped her sword and said "You're weak Ares, being distracted by your sister! Aphrodite don't look so worried, we were just playing, is it evening already? No wonder I'm so hot, we've been fighting since this morning!" Xena then left to wash off in her room, after she was done, Xena figured that she would go and see the "new" Gabrielle.   
  
~*~   
  
Gabrielle was in Aphrodite's room, wondering if Xena would come and see her, when Aphrodite came back in and announced, "Well, they were acting like a couple of kids! Fighting for a game, yuck! Anyway Xena said she'll be in after she washes off." "Who was Xena fighting Aphrodite?" asked Gabrielle. "Duh! Ares of course!" Aphrodite wondered how silly Gabrielle could be.   
  
~*~   
  
Iolaus sighed, it was going to be hard to convince anyone of Hercules's family to take them back to Olympus, but he was going to try, now that Joxer had left "**ARTEMIS! APHRODITE! ZEUS! CUPID! ANYONE! I NEED YOUR HELP!**" Iolaus screamed, and finally Aphrodite showed up saying "Ok, ok, what is it, curly?" "Thank you for coming Aphrodite, look, I think that Hercules and Xena need to talk, so could you please bring him and me to Olympus? Please, I promise that I won't let him do anything in a hurry!" Aphrodite thought about it, then said "Oh, alright, let's go!" and with that she grabbed Hercules, and Iolaus, and they disappeared in a flash of pink light.   
  
  
  
Xena had finished her bath, and went to see Gabrielle who was back in her own room "You look very nice Gabrielle" said Xena, to answer her friends worried expression, Gabrielle looked great, she was wearing what looked to be a dark green dress, that had long sleeves, and a high waist, with red lipstick, and a nice gold wrap, but Gabrielle felt silly being so dressed up and said "Thank you Xena, but now that you've seen it, I can't wait to get this stuff off!" Xena laughed as she left, sometimes Gabrielle could be really funny without even trying!   
  
  
  
Aphrodite appeared with Hercules and Iolaus, right before Xena who was on her way back to her room, at first Xena gave a disgusted look at Aphrodite, then saw Hercules, and stopped where she was. Aphrodite decided to break the ice and said "How did you like Gabrielle's make over? Well anyway Herc here wants to talk to you." Xena sighed, this might not be nice, and said "Fine, let's talk, but not for to long I'm planning to find Zeus later and get him to give me an explanation for why we're stuck here," "Oh later everyone, I have ta go" said Aphrodite and she left in a swirl of pink. "Xena I'm sorry about the other day, are you ok? I can't believe that I did that!" said Hercules, "Well, since you asked I'm fine, but I don't really feel like talking right now, maybe later. Want to help me tease Zeus?" Xena said with a smile, Hercules laughed and said "sure I'd love to, come on Iolaus" and with that they left to find Zeus.   
  
  
  
Joxer was traveling on the road, looking for where he had left Hercules and Iolaus three days ago, and said to himself "My, my, I can't believe that it's been two weeks since Hercules and Gabrielle went with Artemis to find Xena. Oh Joxer the mighty......*gulp* hello, Ares, what can I do for you?" "Isn't my idiot half brother here?" asked Ares, Joxer wondered why it was always Hercules that everybody wanted, but instead of saying that he said "Um...well..uh..no...." With his answer Ares left in a swirl of silver, leaving a stunned Joxer looking where Ares had just been.   
  
  
  
Xena led a small group to Zeus's throne room, Hercules who was positive that he could do this, Iolaus who was being dragged by Hercules, and Gabrielle who wasn't exactly sure why she was there, Xena kicked in the door to Zeus's throne room and demanded "Zeus I want an explanation on what you're doing that prevents you from letting me and Gabrielle leave, and I'm not leaving this room until I get an answer!" Zeus was a little shocked, he wasn't used to mortals or anyone for that matter demanding anything from him, but he could see why Ares liked Xena. "So you want an explanation, why, aren't you happy to be here?" Zeus asked, Xena was quick to respond "That's none of your business, Zeus, now tell me why we're still here and I'll leave you alone!" Once again Zeus could see why Ares liked Xena, after all he, Zeus, would hate to be fighting her! When Xena got no answer she got mad, and Gabrielle had to practically drag her away because she still feared Zeus's wrath.   
  
  
  
Once Ares had calmed down, he decided to talk with Xena, she could give him advice, or a good fight. But Xena didn't want to fight, still tired from yesterday and the day before that, she opted to give advice "Ares if you kill Hercules who would you have to really hate?" Ares smiled Xena was right, as always, he lay back and said "Alright, now I have something for you," and with that Ares handed Xena her first sword that she had ever used as a warlord, which had been broken for years, Xena laughed, who would have thought that the God of War could think of such funny jokes! Ares sighed it had been such a long time since Xena had laughed at one of his jokes, well since she had laughed at one of his jokes in front of him, unless you counted that stay at the castle in Corinth, but nobody seemed to.   
  
  
  
Zeus thought about what Xena had said, _"Maybe I have kept them waiting to long? But that's not what Xena said, she had said 'Zeus I want an explanation, on what you're doing that prevents you from letting me and Gabrielle leave' she obviously didn't mind, but was just curious, and that blond, Gabrielle wasn't it? seemed quite happy to be striking up an acquaintance with Aphrodite, and Artemis! Well I better make Discord mortal before Ares complains!!" _With a thunder bolt Discord was mortal, and Zeus sent her to Earth, _"Maybe Ares will not kill her." _he thought.   
  
  
  
Gabrielle sighed she wouldn't complain, "After all Xena is always busy, and now I am busy too, but before that we were busy together, now I am busy with Aphrodite, Hercules, and Iolaus, and Xena is busy with Ares, Zeus, and Artemis. But then again Ares is busy trying to find and kill Discord, Artemis is doing goddess things, Zeus is using all of his power trying to hide from Xena, Aphrodite is busy with some kind of a surprise, Hercules is trying to persuade everybody to send him back to Earth, only Iolaus isn't busy, and that's because he is so dazzled by being on Olympus, so I shouldn't complain." Gabrielle said to herself, but she still felt like complaining! Then Aphrodite appeared and said "Oh what are you so down about, hon?" Gabrielle giggled Aphrodite talked so weird sometimes that Gabrielle felt like a child, but she didn't want to hurt Aphrodite's feelings so she said "Oh nothing, so how are you?" They talked for awhile after that.   
  
  
  
Xena and Artemis were out in the Garden practicing Amazon fighting moves and talking, Artemis said "You know I can never flip like that Xena, I always end up just blocking!" Xena gave her half smile, and said "What do you want me to hit?" Artemis replied "That tree limb over there." "Ok." Xena said "Stand back!" as she let her Chakram go it hit several trees then broke into two pieces, and hit the offending tree limb from opposite sides, slicing right through it, connecting, and hitting some more trees before Xena caught it, Artemis was rather amazed, and said "My, Xena that's some weapon! Do you always catch it?" Xena laughed Artemis really could be as silly as Aphrodite sometimes, then said "Yes" with an air of satisfaction.   
  
  
  
As Ares was watching them, he thought _"I better make sure that next time me and Xena get into a fight that she can't get at her Chakram." _he also thought it strange that until now Xena and Artemis had never met, they seemed to be such fast friends. Now were was Discord?   
  
  
  
Gabrielle wondered if Xena had remembered her birthday? She also wondered if Xena wanted to leave here, she seemed happy, except as far as Aphrodite was concerned, Xena seemed quite disgusted with everything about Aphrodite, "Oh well" Gabrielle said "some things you just couldn't expect of Xena." Just then Xena came in and said "Gabrielle I just found where Zeus was hiding, and he agreed that for your big day, I can take you, Iolaus, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hercules, Ares, and basically anybody you want to Cyrene's for a party, as long as I agreed to leave him alone for a while. Your parents, sister, and Joxer will meet us there, would you like that?" Gabrielle asked "Why Ares?" Xena shrugged, and said "He's going to be there to support me and Artemis!" Gabrielle was thrilled, not only had Xena remembered, but she had planned a party for her! "Oh Xena that would be great! and I can't think of anybody else to bring! When can we go?_ Except of course Cupid, but everybody acts like that trip didn't happen, I can explain it to him later though " _Xena smiled Gabrielle was acting like a child but she only said "Now" and with that they all left.   
  
  
  
When they arrived they found that Cyrene had a huge cake waiting, and when Gabrielle saw her sister she practicably tackled her saying "Oh Lila I missed you so much!" Xena said "Hi." to her mother. Ares, Aphrodite, and Artemis all sank into the back of the room until Xena found them and dragged them one by one out of the corners while calmly saying "Aphrodite you always love a good party, just relax Artemis, Ares just be nice, and you'll all have a fun time." Hercules said "Hello!" to everybody, then sat down and watched his half sisters and brother. Iolaus was the most forward he said "Hi!" then suggested "Why don't we all play a game?" The only reason that Xena didn't disappear entirely from the party was that she was providing support to Ares, and Artemis. But when the three of then herd the word 'game' they're whole worlds seemed to fall apart. Ares fell back, Xena gasped, and Artemis froze, this was not they're idea of fun. Aphrodite was having a blast, now thinking of this as a party, not a mortal gathering that she had been dragged to. Cyrene saw the looks on Xena, Ares, and Artemis' faces, and asked "Xena, would you ask your friends to come and help me in the kitchen? And you come to." as she said 'friends' she gestured toward Ares and Artemis. The three of them practically ran her over in they're hurry to get out of having to play a game. Hercules was dragged into the game of twist, which he played with his half sister Aphrodite, Iolaus, Gabrielle, Gabrielle's mother Hecuba, Gabrielle's father Herodotus, Gabrielle's sister Lila, and Joxer.   
  
  
  
In the Kitchen Ares said "Thank you, I could not have played a game!" the others nodded in agreement, as Cyrene replied "Your welcome, all of you." Xena smiled Ares was really making an extra effort to be nice, and her mother didn't seem uncomfortable with anyone! Artemis whispered "Xena, your mother is really nice!" this caused Xena to laugh, after only meeting Xena herself no wonder Artemis thought it unique that Cyrene was so nice!   
  
  
  
All at once Discord walked into the kitchen, by accident. As Ares looked up from the salad he was making, to see who it was, an evil smile crossed his face, he hadn't realized that Zeus had made Discord mortal yet! Xena looked with worried eyes at Ares, begging him to be nice, but she couldn't reach him, he was really mad! "Ares, it's ok, relax, I don't....oh never mind...." Xena said, by now Cyrene and Artemis were looking at Ares too, "Excuse me, and Xena I'm fine." Ares said calmly, "I'm not upset" Xena tried to say, but it came out as a whisper. Cyrene looked worried as Ares left with Discord. Xena silently wondered if Ares was really going to kill in cold blood for her, that would be half sweet, half not good, but there was nothing that she could do, after all he was protecting her, not that she needed protecting. Cyrene asked "Xena what is going on?" "Nothing, mom..." Xena replied, and they all went back to the party.   
  
  
  
Xena almost burst out laughing when she came out of the kitchen and saw Hercules trying to hold himself up, Aphrodite stretching herself beyond belief, and Gabrielle staying up only because she was holding on to the table. All trying to play the game of twist. Xena didn't laugh, but the scene did force her to sit down. Artemis had already left first asking "Xena when Ares comes back call me." but Xena replied "No, I don't call gods, or goddesses." Artemis thought for a minute then asked "Cyrene will you call me then?" Cyrene replied "Of course." and with that Artemis left. Xena waited calmly until the game was over, then everybody sat down and started talking about different things, Xena didn't hear the conversation, and wondered how anyone else could? After a couple of minutes Xena got up, turned, and walked to the door, she got there just as Ares appeared, and asked "So, what did you do?" Ares looked offended "I didn't kill her if that's what you mean, but we'll talk about this later, after all this is your friend's Birthday." A little bit later Aphrodite, Ares, Xena, Hercules, and Gabrielle left.   
  
  
  
Xena jumped up with a start, something was different, she remembered that she was on Olympus, _"Who should I call? Gabrielle can't tell me what has happened, so it had to be a god then, Aphrodite I could always get information from her, no Aphrodite likes to play games to much, Ares? no he still loves to tease me, Cupid, I have done him a couple of favors, but after all he is Aphrodite's son, well I have to go with Cupid." _Xena thought. "Oh Cupid!" she called, as she turned around Cupid appeared and said "Ok, so what do you want.....and don't think I'll do it either, it depends." Xena smiled as she said "Cupid, first I want to know what's different, now don't give me that look, I know that some thing's different, I want to know what. And your going to tell me because.....well let me pick...first you owe me, second your scared of Ares, third you don't want to offend Gabrielle's best friend." with her battle won Xena sat back and prepared to listen, Cupid frowned as he said "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but Zeus says that he has a surprise...." and before Xena could ask what he disappeared.   
  
  
  
That afternoon Ares came to see Xena, who was a little surprised when he said "Xena, I'd love to visit, but Zeus sent me, he says that we are all to come to a dinner party tonight, and to tell you the truth I don't think he wanted to go anywhere near you, that's way he sent me!" Xena laughed a little, no one knew that the God of War liked to joke except her, "So Ares do I have to come?" she asked teasingly, but changed her tactic as he started to leave, and said "Alright, I'll come, but do you have to go?" Ares sat down next to her, and said "No." Xena leaned back against him and said "Good, stay then and tell me one of your jokes!" Ares thought that maybe Xena was a little to comfortable around him sometimes, asking him to tell a joke, he was the God of War after all!   
  
  
  
"Hercules you don't look happy to be here, what's wrong?" Morrigan asked, Hercules answered by saying "Well I'm not, so if you don't mind I'd like to go find Zeus?" "Fine." Morrigan said as they started to walk in the opposite directions. As Morrigan was wandering around, she saw a tall woman with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in the leather and armoring that a warrior would wear, coming toward her. As the woman passed she stopped and asked "Who are you?" Morrigan looked surprised, but she couldn't tell how the other woman felt, she hadn't sounded or looked like she felt anything. Morrigan figured that she better answer so she said "I'm Morrigan, and you would be?" Xena thought for a minute this woman, Morrigan, she didn't seem used to being here. That meant that she was either a demigoddess or a mortal. Xena said "Hello, I'm..." just then Ares came running down the hall and said "Xena, good, I'm glad I found you, Zeus just said that only god's or goddess's can come to his dinner!" both Xena and Morrigan looked surprised, then Xena said "Good then I won't have to go!" Morrigan added "Neither will I!" but Ares just shook his head as he said "No, everyone who was originally invited still is." he reveled in the shocked look on Xena's face, then suddenly realized that both women were going to collapse! Ares rushed there just in time to catch both of them! A minute later Hercules showed up and helped Ares by taking Morrigan as he asked "What happened Ares?" Ares simply said "Oh I just told them a little more about Zeus' party, but we better wake them up now." and with that Ares laid Xena down and gently grabbed her Chakram, no sooner had Ares grabbed it, then Xena woke up and demanded "ARES GIVE ME BACK MY CHAKRAM, NOW!" Ares laughed, that had been easy, he pulled Xena up handing her the Chakram, as he watched Hercules pick up Morrigan who opened her eyes and Demanded "HERCULES, YOU PUT ME DOWN, NOW!!" Hercules did as he was told, then Xena said "Now Ares, Hercules, go away and let me and Morrigan meet and talk." Ares laughed as he put his hand on Hercules's shoulder and the two of them disappeared.   
  
  
  
Hercules and Ares appeared in the next hall, and Ares said "Hercules I'm leaving, you should know where you are." and having said what he wanted did leave.   
  
  
  
Xena said "So you're from Erie then, I knew you weren't from around Greece." Morrigan said "Mumm Erie, but I like Greece though. How long have you been on Olympus now?" Xena thought for a second before saying "A little over a month, I think." "A month that is awhile. I guess you know Ares then, Hercules doesn't like him, but he once said that you were helping him fight someone, I can't remember who. Anyhow how long have you known Ares, and why is he so nice to you?" Morrigan asked, Xena sighed she didn't like talking about her past and only said "A long time, I was Ares chosen we were going to conquer the world, but then I changed. Before you met Hercules what were you doing?" Morrigan said only "Nothing very nice, you wouldn't want to hear about it." With that out in the open they talked, and for awhile forgot what Ares had said.   
  
  
  
At the dinner everybody showed up in a slightly similar mood, Xena and Morrigan were horrified at the thought of becoming Goddess's. Aphrodite was wondering why Xena, Morrigan, and Hercules were at a party for gods. Cupid was terrified that Xena would get mad at him for not telling her everything and would tell Ares. Ares was terrified that Xena would leave if she became a goddess, and Zeus was terrified that Morrigan, Xena and Hercules might kill him when they found out his surprise. When Zeus did say what he was planning Xena's eyes narrowed as she thought _"Zeus is just luckily that the dinner is over, and that I don't like public places, but later I'll find him, maybe I'll bring Morrigan to."_   
  
  
  
"Hercules, I met Xena today she seemed nice, she didn't tell me anything about her past though, what do ya know?" asked Morrigan, Hercules wondered how he should answer, then asked "Did you tell her about your past?" Morrigan answered uneasily "Well, no," "You can't ask Xena to tell you about her past, until you talk about yours." Hercules said, Ares appeared and said "Oh Hercules, you just don't want to talk about Xena's past because she was almost as mean as I was!" Hercules said "Ares go away, you don't know anything about me or Xena for that mater." Ares looked like he was ready to laugh but only said "Hercules, dear brother, you know nothing about Xena. I have watched her from the time she was fifteen. I know how she looks when she's mad, sad, surprised, confused, or when she's happy, and I mean when she tries not to show how she feels. Finally if you knew Xena like I do, you'd know that she's ready to kill you." Morrigan asked only "Why is Xena trying to kill Hercules?" Ares looked amused then said "Oh I thought Hercules would have told you. Well..." and Ares proceeded to tell what had happened then concluded "......So Xena's mad." Morrigan looked at Hercules and said "Is this true Hercules?" at a nod of Hercules' head she continued "I can't believe you would do that Hercules, I'm leaving now to sort this out" then walked away.   
  
  
  
Xena laughed as Ares came back, "You don't really know me that well. Now I heard that god's can't kill Hercules, so what can I do to him?" "Well......" Ares said "Maybe you could injure him?" "**NO!**" Xena shouted "I won't injure him, you would like that to much. But I will talk to Morrigan." and with that Xena left, enjoying that she could leave Ares just as mad as he used to leave her.   
  
  
  
Xena thought, that maybe being a Goddess wasn't so bad. The thought of Ares was troublesome though, what if she stayed with him on Mt. Olympus? She had already found Zeus and made him make Gabrielle a Goddess, so she could leave anytime, but did she want to? This was to much, if she didn't do something that took all of her concentration soon, somebody might be able to see how she felt. With a flash of light Ares appeared and asked "You called. Have you made up your mind about staying?" Xena responded in an almost annoyed tone "No, Ares, I haven't decided. I want to lead an army, will you be my enemy?" Ares almost looked sad as he said "Sorry Xe, but unless you're planning to stay on Olympus then we can't play games for more then a couple of hours, you know that leading armies into battle would take almost a week." Xena pouted, she was bored! "Fine then Ares, you are going to accompany me to my mother's. I need support if I'm going to tell her I'm a Goddess." Xena stated, Ares responded by saying "Are you planning to take Gabrielle too? Because if you are then I'm not going." Xena almost, ALMOST, looked amused as she said "Gabrielle is planning on telling her family, and because they don't like me I have decided to tell my mom while Gabrielle is there. You remember when I left to join you how she reacted? I am not planning to take a reaction like that by myself, again!" with that they left.   
  
  
  
Gabrielle wasn't sure how she was going to tell her parents and sister that she was the Goddess of Peace, but she knew that she had to tell them. Gabrielle reached her house took a deep breath and knocked, her mother, Hecuba, answered "Gabrielle?" she asked, Gabrielle said "Hello mom, I have something to tell you, can I come in?" Gabrielle's mother seemed to come to her senses as she said "Sure thing, Gabby, come in!" Gabrielle stepped inside thinking _"Here goes nothing."_   
  
  
  
Xena sighed as she said "Mom I need to tell you something. Zeus has made me, Gabrielle, and Morrigan Goddesses, and Hercules a god, apparently he wants protection. I'm the Goddess of Victory" Cyrene gasped, now this **was** big news! Ares grumbled so Xena asked "What is it?" Ares said "I still think you could have picked a more...well a less...I don't see why you had to be the goddess of **Victory**, There are so many better things to be a Goddess of!" Xena was short tempered so she only said "Ares we've already talked about this, it's not so bad!" Resigned Ares said nothing more. Cyrene said "My daughter a Goddess! What can I say? I'm thrilled, now go away and let me think about this for awhile." Xena grabbed Ares by the hand and they left.   
  
  
  
Xena and Gabrielle met back on Olympus, Gabrielle asked "How did she take it?" Xena said "Cyrene said she had to think about it. How about your parents?" Gabrielle said "They said they were very happy for me......about everything..." Xena asked "Gabrielle, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Gabrielle responded by saying "Xena I wanted to know if you were staying on Mt. Olympus first, but......Cupid asked me to stay with him here and get married, I said yes." Xena looked a bit surprised as she said "Gabrielle that's wonderful, and, yes, I have decided to stay here." suddenly Ares appeared and said "**You're staying!! **We can have that battle if you want to now. Cupid, how nice Gabrielle. The two of you are going to be very powerful Goddesses. Now, there are a couple of things that you should know, first you can only bring people back from the dead if you are extremely powerful or if Hades agree's to it, second don't get Zeus mad he'll turn you into a...well he can turn you into anything! Third no time traveling, and if you do time travel it better be for a really good reason, and you better not get caught!" Xena said "Gabrielle I'll talk to you later." with that Gabrielle left to find Cupid, and Xena and Ares left.   
  
  
  
"Ares you mentioned that that whole make over thing was part of a bet, what does Aphrodite have to do?" "Well," Ares said "She has to convince you to stay..." Xena laughed as she said "Sure, now what does she really have to do?" Ares knew he wouldn't get Xena to believe that one, but it had been worth a try, he said "Aphrodite has to find three mortals that are in love, and turn them into warlords, or something like that. I don't really care most warlords now are so boring now." Xena smiled she knew this was a compliment. Xena said "Ares are there any deserted battlefields? I want to have that army against army fight now, and you better find some good dead armies, you didn't think I was going to fight with an alive army did you?" Ares said "Fine, Xe." then waved his hand and they disappeared.   
  
  
  


**End act 1   
  
  
  
Start act 2: One month later**

"WHAT?!!! WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xena practically screamed **"NOT POSSIBLE, ARES WHAT DO THEY MEAN?? there is no way that I'm pregnant!**" Ares slowly backed away, the fates had left as soon as they had delivered the news and in so doing had left Ares to take the full force of Xena's pain and anger at memories that were coming back, which meant he was probably going to be hit, hard. Gabrielle appeared with baby Bliss on her hip and said "Xena what happened? I could here you screaming all the way from earth! You woke Bliss up!!!!" Ares whispered to Gabrielle "I'd stay away if I were you, actually I'm planning to stay away myself!" still brooding Xena said **"FATES! COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME AGAIN!"** the Fates appeared sheepishly in the other corner but one said loud and clear "Xena, as I said before, we only came to tell you that you are pregnant, it was our duty to inform you, and now that we have we are leaving!" and they did leave just in time to avoid being hit! Ares fearing for his safety disappeared. Cupid came just long enough to take baby Bliss, then left Gabrielle and Xena alone. Gabrielle said "Xena your pregnant, that's great. Did the fates say if it is a boy or girl?" but Xena seemed to have not even heard, and only screamed "ARES, you get back here now!" then left to find him.   
  
  
  
Zeus was wondering what Xena was screaming about when Ares appeared and asked "Can I stay here for a little while?" Hera appeared and said "Oh, of course Ares, dear, what happened, did you and Xena have a fight?" Ares looked almost annoyed that Hera would even suggest that, he said "Mom! I wish it was a fight, Xena's even better with a sword now. Actually the Fates had some news..." Hera said "Oh I know how Xena feels! The Fates always come when your least expecting it!" Zeus then said "And they always leave somebody else to take the response, now Ares you didn't leave her alone did you?" but they were interrupted when Hercules appeared and said "Zeus can I hide here awhile? Morrigan just paid the Fates a visit, and I'm not sure if I'm safe! Ares what are you doing here?" Zeus said "Yes, you can stay as long as you want." Ares said "I'm giving Xena some space, I wonder if the Fates got out all right!" Cupid appeared and said "Can I hide here a little while? Gabrielle's mad that I left her alone!" Zeus nodded his head, then three **VERY** angry Goddesses appeared, Xena said "Ares, I've been looking for you!" Gabrielle said "Cupid you wimp, I can't believe that you left without me!" and Morrigan said "Hercules, look I met Gabrielle and Xena while I was looking for you!" Hera noted the three Gods that were rapidly retreating and said "Morrigan, Xena, Gabrielle, I know how you feel! The Fates always leave after delivering the news, or they just sit and wait for you to come to them, and Gods, whenever there's a fight Zeus always leaves me to deal with it! And they never stick around after news from the Fates. But lets be reasonable you can't expect them to stay if you're in a rage, but I'll have them punished. Aphrodite, Zeus and I will deal with these three. Why don't you have a nice chat?" satisfied Gabrielle, Morrigan, and Xena left. Aphrodite came and said "Cupie, I like totally can't believe that you left Gabby to deal with Xe alone! What do you want me to do to him Hera?" Hera thought about it then said "Aphrodite I want you to have someone take on Cupid's work, Zeus you do the same with Hercules, and I'll do the same with Ares. Now you three have no work, so I want you to spend all that extra time with your wives!" Cupid, Hercules, and Ares left to try and think out how to fix things before they went home.   
  
  
  
Xena stated "Don't even **THINK** about it!" Gabrielle tried to look inocent as she said "What? All I was going to say is how nice it is that you are going to have a baby girl!" Morrigan said "I have a little girl she's still being watched in Erie, do you think I should pick her up?" Gabrielle said "Of course I think you should pick her up, what's her name, how old is she?" Morrigan said "My daughters name is Briggett, she's five. I don't know what Briggett's going to think when I tell her that I'm going to have a baby boy!" Xena asked "What about you Gabrielle, are you planning on having any kids?" Gabrielle said "Maybe when Bliss is older," Xena said "Gabrielle Bliss is three hundred years old, I know he looks like he's three, but he's not!" Gabrielle blushed she always forgot that type of things about gods, then said "Xena how old is Ares? I know that Cupid is twenty six hundred thousand years old, but how old is Ares?" Xena stated matter-of-factly "Ares is quite a bit older then Cupid" Morrigan laughed, this was going to take some getting used to, but they all had eons!   
  
  
  
Xena sat with Morrigan in Aphrodite's palace, Morrigan looked equally uncomfortable, the entire place was PINK! Aphrodite noticed that the other two Goddesses looked uncomfortable, so she said "Shut your eyes!" Xena and Morrigan did as they were told, while Aphrodite struggled to think of a nice outfit to give each of them, then she got it. Onto Xena she zapped a loosely hung silk dress, it had no sleeves and was an orchid color, onto Morrigan she zapped a loosely hung high necked sleeveless silk sea green dress, then she said "Okay here's a gift from me, Aphrodite! Open your eyes and be totally happy!" Morrigan opened her eyes first and gasped at seeing what she was wearing, Xena opened her eyes next and said "Oh gods Aphrodite.....um...thank you...." then turned to look at Morrigan and almost laughed, Morrigan said "Thank you Aphrodite....uh.....you really didn't need to do something so...nice...." Aphrodite said "Oh, it's totally nothing, sometimes I forget that you two are like new to this whole Goddess thing!" Xena said "Yeah, that's right, umm I was wondering...I mean will being pregnant a big thing now that we're goddesses?" Morrigan nodded, and Aphrodite said "Oh, so that's what you two were so worried about! Naw, you'll gain a little weight, but other then that there isn't much problem, not like when your mortal, ugh!" Morrigan said "Thank you Aphrodite, we had no idea what to expect!" Xena nodded and the two of them left Aphrodite alone.   
  
  
  
Xena stated "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LAUGHING!" Ares replied "My dear Xena, I think you look beautiful, it never crossed my mind that I should laugh!" Xena backed down a bit, she said "Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit upset because I HATE dresses!" Ares smiled and said "You put up with them for 6 days before, why can't you do it now?" Xena replied "That was 2 years ago!" Ares changed the subject "Morrigan stopped by while you were trying to get that dress off, she wanted to know if she should bring Briggett here since she is in a dress. I really don't know what people like Areala and 'Dite have against dressing for a fight." Xena smiled, and said "But now we can't have anymore dead army fights with Hercules and Morrigan! I absolutely refuse to lead an army into battle wearing a **dress**!" Ares decided that he better not say anything else, or there was a big chance that Xena was going to try to kill him. Morrigan appeared and said "Are you ready to go Xena? I really hate all these mothering courses I mean we are already mothers, mothers that gave up our children for there best interest, but still mothers!" Xena said "I know I feel so silly, at least Gabrielle will be coming with us, why Hera insists on this I'll never know!" Gabrielle appeared and said "I'm ready." and the three of them left.   
  
  
  


**End Act 2   
  
  
  
Start Act 3: 3 months later**

"OH, MY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have got to tell Xena and Morrigan!" Gabrielle was so excited! Cupid said "Now Gabby, you really shouldn't get so worked up, I'll call them if you want..." Gabrielle nodded her head and Cupid was gone, she knew he would be back in a few minutes or as soon as he found Xena and Morrigan "So I better just sit back and relax," Gabrielle told herself.   
  
  
  
Morrigan was a bit nervous, this was the day, she was going to pick up her daughter and bring her to Mt. Olympus, "It's okay," she told herself, Hercules appeared and said "Hello, you ready to go?" Morrigan nodded then said "Wait, Herc, how am I going to explain all of this to Briggett? Maybe I better wait another month..." Hercules shook his head and said "It's Briggett's birthday this month, you were going to tell her that she can have her own room here because she's 5 now, remember?" Morrigan said "I remember, it's just going to be so hard to tell her about everything all at once!" Hercules said "You wouldn't have to tell Briggett everything all at once if you had picked her up sooner! I bet she won't care, all that matters to Briggett is having her mommy, right?" Morrigan said "Yes, oh fine I'll go now!" Hercules sighed but didn't say anything, and Morrigan left.   
  
  
  
"Ahhhh, who are you?" Xena gasped looking at the woman standing above her, the woman said "I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom." Xena now looked more mad then startled and said "What do you want?" Athena said "Oh nothing, Cupid wanted to tell you something and I was the only person he could find, Gabrielle wants to see you and Cupid was having ever so hard of a time finding you so he found me instead." Xena waved her hand so that her robe came over, she put it on over her nightgown and said "Yeah? So why didn't Cupid get Hermes then?" Athena looked exasperated as she said "Oh you and Ares really are a match! Because Hermes is higher up then Cupid, and busy, I happen to like Cupid so he came to me," Xena said "Fine, where is Gabrielle?" Athena replied "In Cupid's palace" Xena said "Go, I can get there myself!" Athena left in a huff. Xena called "Ares? I think I just made a family member mad!" Ares appeared next to Xena and asked "Who would that be?" Xena smiled and said "Athena, apparently she thinks you and I are a match, now tell me should I be insulted, or not?" Ares roared "Athena! Athena came here!! You should be insulted, Athena and I are not on...good terms, she always gets what she wants, Daddy's girl, yuck! Athena is the Goddess of War and Wisdom, and is always trying to take over my territory in War!" Xena disappeared and reappeared in a chair a little ways away fully dressed, and very much awake, Xena said "Ares, I'm going to visit Gabrielle alright, if you want to fight someone go visit Hades and see if he will let you find someone from the dead to play with" with that Xena left, a few minutes later Ares left too.   
  
  
  
"Cupid! What do you mean you couldn't find them?" screamed Gabrielle, Cupid said "If they were on earth or in one of the Palaces, then I can't tell, but they weren't anywhere else on Olympus....." Gabrielle sighed and asked "Where else is there on Olympus?" Cupid said "The hallways and gardens" Gabrielle whined "But Cupid we have this big news, and I want to tell my friends! you search again...." Xena said "Hello, can I come in?" from the aether, and Gabrielle said "Cupid, go find Morrigan! Xena come in, I have the best news!" Xena stepped out of the aether and said "Wow, I think I am still asleep, next time someone wants to find me, tell them not to send Athena, Ares almost had a fit, seems they don't get along. You look awful, Go on, what's your big news?" Gabrielle said "Oh Xena, it is just so wonderful, I'm pregnant!" Xena smiled and said "Gabrielle, that's Great!" Gabrielle nodded and said "You don't look that great yourself, Hera came and said 'I want you to make sure that you, Xena, and Morrigan all get as much sleep as possible' you should tell her that Athena woke you up, I bet she would be mad!" Xena smiled even wider and said "Maybe I will, I'm so happy for you Gabrielle, now I'm going to listen to Hera and go back to bed, you do the same, alright?" Gabrielle nodded and Xena left.   
  
  
  
Morrigan stepped out of the aether next to Briggett and said "Briggett? Shh don't be afraid, it's mommy. I'm here to take you to our new home" Briggett smiled and said "Mommy, I missed you" Morrigan said "Oh I know baby, but mommy's here now, I have so much to tell you, first though, how would you like to have your own room in our new house now that you are almost 5? Now, do you remember Hercules? Well we are married now, and you're going to have a little brother, what do you think Briggett?" Briggett smiled again and said "I like Hercules, he's nice. A little brother, oh mommy, this is all just great!" Morrigan smiled, she had no idea that Briggett would take this big news so well, she said "I'm glad, are you ready to go see our new house?" Briggett nodded, Morrigan waved her hand and made all of Briggett's things go to Olympus, then she took Briggett by the hand and they left, glad that she had told the lady watching Briggett that she was taking her and didn't have to do that now.   
  
  
  
Morrigan and Briggett appeared in Hercules and Morrigan' palace, Hercules said "Morrigan you're back, how did everything go? Briggett, hello, how are you?" Briggett said "Hello, I am great!" Morrigan smiled then said "Hercules, Briggett here handled everything like a charm!" Hercules smiled too and said "Briggett would you like me to show you your room?" Briggett nodded so Hercules took her hand and they left. Cupid appeared next to Morrigan and said "There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you! Gabrielle want's to see you, we have big news" Morrigan said "Alright, let's go" and they both left.   
  
  
  
"Ares, I want to do something, I'm bored, what do you suggest?" Xena asked, Ares said "you could get back at 'Dite for making you wear that dress?" Xena said " thought you liked this dress!" Ares laughed and said "I do, but you sure don't" Xena smiled this time and said "alright, what should I do to her........I know, I'll make 'Dite fight a war for me, as a thank you" Ares smiled again and said "You are a mean girl" Xena raised an questioning eyebrow and said "Yeah sure, just don't ever call me a lady, ever" Ares put his hands up and said "Never!" Xena was about to leave when she stopped and said "What is Athena and your problem?" Ares smile disappeared and he said "You don't want to know" Xena nodded and left.   
  
  
  
Gabrielle was sitting on her bed when Cupid appeared with Morrigan, Gabrielle said "Morrigan, you're here, great! did everything go okay with bringing Briggett to Olympus?" Cupid said "I have to go, mom is calling me, bye" Gabrielle and Morrigan said "bye" then Cupid left. Morrigan said "Briggett is happy, she took everything like a charm, what did you call me here for?" Gabrielle said "well I wanted to say that I'm pregnant" Morrigan smiled and said "well that is wonderful, I'm happy for you and I'm sure everybody else is to" Gabrielle smiled and said "thank you, but we can talk later right now I have to go argue at a meeting with Zeus and Ares, sorry" Morrigan said "not at all, I'll see you later" and they both left.   
  
  
  
"What do you mean 'it's necessary'?" asked Gabrielle, Zeus explained "In this particular place I think Ares is right there should be a war" Ares looked shocked that Zeus had actually said that he was right, Gabrielle screamed "What? Peace in always supposed to triumph over war, and now your changing that rule" Ares said "This is how it goes, peace gets certain places and war gets others" Gabrielle pointed to the map and said "what about Amphipolis? It's a perfect area to begin a war" Ares scowled then said "Just because a place can start a war, it doesn't mean that war would win, and war would definitely lose there. Zeus I'll leave you to finish this for the moment" and with that Ares left.   
  
  
  
_"Take a deep breath, relax, it's okay, memories are okay" _Xena's mind reasoned, but her heart had different ideas_ "not this memory, taking a deep breath and relaxing won't do any good!" _Out loud she said "I must really like wars, I'm at war with myself! Let's see, Gabrielle always says let your feelings out, but I do NOT cry. Oh I give up!" Xena started to cry. A few minutes later Xena felt two strong arms wrap around her, she took her minds advice and took a deep breath before saying "it's okay, I'm fine, I just thought about things that couldn't have changed anyway" Ares said "You can't lie to me, so I am going to stay here until you feel better" Xena leaned back against Ares and said "That's sweet, but I'm fine, really" Ares gave a skeptical look and said "In the whole time that I've known you, you have only cried twice, now you are crying again and keep saying that you're fine" Xena sighed and said "remember right before I left on that 3 year break what I told you?" Ares looked sad as a rush of memories came into his mind, then he said "so you were thinking about Miranda, I take full responsibility for that, I should have been there" Xena tried to smile, failed, and said "I knew I shouldn't have brought this up. Ares, it's not your fault, it was nobodies fault" Ares said "this as hard for me as it is for you, but I think you need to talk to somebody about this, we both do" Xena said "fine, I guess I'll talk to Aphrodite this should be in her area" with that she left.   
  
  
  
'Dite was talking with Gabrielle about everybody, first it was Cupid, then Apollo, and now they were talking about everybody. Gabrielle said "I heard that Artemis once decided to stop eating meat! What ever possessed the Goddess of the Hunt to do that?" 'Dite replied "Oh that was nothing compared to the time Athena decided that she didn't like being the Goddess of Wisdom and cast a Stupid spell on her self!" Gabrielle started laughing hysterically then asked "did you really try to name *laugh* Ares' horse *giggle* Sparkles?" 'Dite stated "yeah, well how was I supposed to know that _he _was a war horse? Of course I Remember the time that Ares had a fit that Zeus wouldn't let him throw some lightening bolts at people, he was still a little kid! Don't mention that though because Ares is still mad about the whole thing!" Xena appeared and said "Aphrodite I need to talk to you for a bit, alone" Gabrielle was about to say something when she saw that Xena looked like she was very upset, without a word Gabrielle left. Aphrodite got a serious look on her face and said "so what did you want to say?" Xena sighed and said "well I wanted to talk to you about some things. First I want you to promise that you won't tell anybody, especially Gabrielle" Aphrodite said "I promise, now tell me everything" Xena said "alright, this all happened about fifteen years ago. Me and Ares had decided to get married after we found out that I was two months pregnant, when Zeus decided to punish Ares for something that he had done years ago, I don't know what. Anyway the punishment was that Ares had to stay on Olympus and start no wars for a year. That wasn't the best thing for me because I was Ares's lead warlord, and I had wanted Ares to be there for the birth, Ares said goodbye cursed Zeus, said that he'd be back as soon as he could, and left. When I was four months along I made plans to leave my army, seeing as no wars were going to happen, and stay at my favorite retreat spot for the rest of my pregnancy. After that everything went fine, I had a midwife that I trusted stay with me. A few days after my daughter, Miranda, was born, the retreat was attacked by some horrible bandits, they were planning on killing everybody. Everyone fled, we had almost escaped when the bandits started throwing poison darts at us, Miranda was hit and died along with about five other people, I was forced to leave her there as we all fled, as my rage started I took my Chakram and threw it back at the raiders. A few minutes later I heard it stop along with quite a few screams, then it was thrown back to me, still in shock I caught it and left. We settled in a safe hideaway, the midwife was concerned about me after the birth and Miranda's death, and was very sweet getting me anything I wanted, as she was off getting me some tea Ares came, he was absolutely devastated and blamed himself for not being there, I assured Ares that it wasn't his fault, after awhile Ares decided that I was right It wasn't his fault, it was Zeus's, he held me until I calmed down then left to scream at Zeus. I really don't know what happened again until Ares came back a mix of extremely angry, and extremely sad, told me that nothing could be done, and took me to his palace. When I felt better I told Ares that I needed time to figure things out without him and left. I know that it was Ares that threw me back my Chakram, but if you want anymore information, you will have to ask him, or Zeus" Aphrodite wiped tears away from her eyes and said "that is so sad, I feel just awful for you! I should have guessed something had happened, Ares started moping around after that and I didn't see you for three years, some Goddess of Love I am, missing a tragedy like that!" Xena turned away, telling that story and bringing back the memories had been very difficult, then said "I....I....should go now, goodbye Aphrodite" Aphrodite said "goodbye, oh I'm so sorry, about everything" Xena nodded and left.   
  
  
  
Gabrielle looked at Cupid and said "I can't figure out what could be wrong, I'd think it was nothing, but Xena looked so upset!" Cupid said "It's probably nothing Gabby, you should just relax and try not to think anymore about it. I'll get mother to take Bliss, I'll stay with you and talk, okay?" Gabrielle took a deep breath, counted to ten and said "you're right, thank you Cupid, you are so thoughtful" Cupid smiled then called "Mom...MOM, **Mom** I need to ask you something!" a puffy eyed, red nosed Aphrodite appeared and asked "what is it Cupie?" Cupid gasped and asked "Mom, what happened, are you alright? I was going to ask you to take Bliss, but never mind. Now go and get some rest, you don't look very well" Aphrodite nodded, sniffled, and left. Gabrielle said "I wonder what's going on, so much for relaxing without Bliss" Cupid said "don't you worry, I'll just ask Xena to take Bliss, I'm sure she won't mind" Cupid left the room and called "Xena, XENA I need to talk to you!" Ares appeared and said "sorry Cupid, Xena is not up to talking right now, call somebody else" not waiting for Cupid's reply Ares left. Cupid though for a second then called "Uncle Hercules, would you come here!" Hercules appeared and asked "yes Cupid, what is it?" Cupid replied "I was wondering if maybe you could take Bliss for a couple of hours? I know that you are busy with Briggett, but nobody else is up to it" Hercules smiled and said "That's a great idea, Morrigan is resting, and I'm planning to take Briggett for a walk around Olympus, she could use some company, just tell me where Bliss is and I'll go get him" Cupid smiled, relieved, and said "He's in his room, thank's Uncle Hercules" Hercules nodded and left.   
  
  
  
Ares was waiting for Xena in her room, when she appeared Ares asked "are you okay? I know that must have been hard" Xena smiled and said "I'm a little bit better, I think I'm just going to rest. I'm sure Aphrodite has lot's to ask you, you better go" Ares looked at Xena with worry, then said "if you're sure, I'll be back in a minute" Xena nodded, laid down said "it was not your fault" then fell asleep. Ares watched her for a minute then left to talk to Aphrodite.   
  
  
  
Hercules let go of Briggett and Bliss's hands and said "Now, you can go play, but I want both of you to stay where I can see you, alright?" Briggett said "Alright....." Bliss interrupted "Look, there's Granma, can we go see her Uncle Hercules, please?" Hercules spotted Aphrodite not far away in the Garden and was about to agree when Ares appeared said something to Aphrodite and the two of them left. Instead Hercules said "why don't the two of you visit Hera's Garden, maybe you'll catch her" the children nodded and ran off. Hercules decided he better follow them_ "If they don't find Hera, who knows where they might go"_ he thought, and went after them.   
  
  
  
Aphrodite said "Oh, bro that was such a sad story!! I really don't know enough though, tell me what happened" Ares took a deep breath and said "I guess Xena told you most of what happened, I'll fill in the missing spots though. When I saw what had happened I immediately went to Zeus and told him to let me go, I guess he didn't want to spend the energy of keeping me locked up so he said I could go. First I went down and finished off the idiots that were stupid enough to disobey my orders, then I went to see Hades, he said that there was nothing to be done, so I went to Zeus who said the same thing. When I had tried everything I could think of I went down to try to comfort Xena, she couldn't believe what had happened, so I took her to Olympus, and Xena stayed here until she felt better. I will tell you, Zeus has lived to regret his decision but still refuse's to change his mind" Aphrodite was starting to get really steamed at Zeus by now, she said "I still can't believe that daddy was so mean! I am really upset that I didn't find out though, I should change what I am the goddess of" Ares said "I made sure that nobody found out, including you" Aphrodite suggested "you know, maybe I could talk to daddy, there has to be a reason" Ares shook his head and said "Don't" then left.   
  
  
  
Gabrielle was resting when Aphrodite appeared, Cupid had gone on a call to earth, so it was just Aphrodite and Gabrielle, Aphrodite said "I am going to go against Zeus on a little matter, will you back me up?" Gabrielle asked "what about?" Aphrodite said impatiently "I can't tell you! I promised that I wouldn't but I really need your support, you'll help 'Dite, right?" Gabrielle relented and said "alright" Aphrodite said "Thank's, I owe you one. Ciao" then disappeared.   
  
  
  
Gabrielle screamed "Xena!!" Xena sat up in bed, gasped then asked "Gabrielle? What are you doing here, and why did you wake me up like that?" Gabrielle replied "I came for a visit, you looked like you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up" Xena rolled her eyes and said "did you have to wake me up in such a loud way? Thank you for waking me up though, I was having a nightmare" Gabrielle looked worried, sat down in a chair and said "talking about things makes them go away" Xena shook her head, got up, sat down next to Gabrielle and said "not really, at least talking about 'things' doesn't help me at all. Is there some particular reason you came to see me?" Gabrielle said "I came to see you because Aphrodite want's my support against Zeus for some reason, and I was wondering if you knew what about?" Xena got an absent look in her eyes as she said "I really couldn't say. I have some business to take care of, I'll drop by for a visit later, goodbye, Gabrielle" Gabrielle nodded, and said "Goodbye, Xena, please do drop by. I'll go now" with that Gabrielle left. Xena took a deep breath and called "**APHRODITE**, come here NOW" after a minute Aphrodite appeared and asked "yeah, what is it?" Xena asked "what did you want Gabrielle to support you about?" Aphrodite squirmed "uh....well...yeah......I gotta go, see ya" with that Aphrodite left. Xena cursed for a minute, then called "ARES, we have a problem" Ares appeared and inquired "and what would that be, Xena?" Xena said "I think Aphrodite is going to try to go against Zeus about Miranda" Ares frowned and said "I told her not to, now, don't worry Xena, I'll go and 'talk' to her" Xena attempted to smile as she said "I'll go and see Gabrielle, and Morrigan while you do that, bye" they both left at the same time.   
  
  
  
Gabrielle was sitting in her garden, sleeping, when Xena showed up and not realizing that Gabrielle was asleep asked "Gabrielle, can I talk with you for a bit?" Gabrielle woke with a start, and responded "Xena, what are you doing here? I was resting, and that's what you should be doing too!!" Xena replied "I just have a lot of things on my mind, that's all" Gabrielle sat up and said "Well, that's all the more reason for you to rest and relax!" Xena rolled her eyes "yeah, like that's going to help!" Gabrielle, never one to give up, said "well, if you want to talk, then you have to sit down and rest with me, while we talk!" Giving in Xena sat down next to Gabrielle, who now that she had won was very chatty, and listened to Gabrielle chatter away.   
  
  
  
"Daddy, you *sniff* absolutely can't *sniff* do that!!" Aphrodite sobbed, Zeus said in a stern voice "This had nothing to do with you Daughter, and for telling me that I am wrong, and DEMANDING that I do something, you must be punished. Now stop wailing, girl, and go home!" Aphrodite managed to stop sobbing long enough to say "Daddy, how could you do this to all of us? YOU are just awful!" Aphrodite then collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor, and refused to move. Ares appeared and found, to his great horror, his sister in a sobbing heap on the floor, mumbling something about how unfair it was. Ares walked up to his father and demanded "What has happened?" Zeus looked sternly at his son, but answered his question "your sister has challenged me of things already done, as a result her and the other people this involves will be punished. Please take Aphrodite home before I lose patience and force the issue!" Ares felt a sudden chill run through his body, what was Zeus going to do? Carefully lifting his sister to her feet, Ares disappeared taking Aphrodite with him.   
  
  
  
"Xena! Xena, something's wrong!!" Gabrielle screamed, Xena jumped up and turned to look at her friend, realizing that she must have nodded off. Gabrielle had her hands clasped protectively over her flat stomach. Xena looked down to her own stomach, and was shocked to see it also flat. Suddenly horrified Xena asked "Gabrielle, what happened! What's wrong?" Gabrielle said, her voice thin, her face white "something's wrong with the babies, I can't feel him inside of me anymore, his heartbeat!" Xena gasped, she couldn't feel her baby's heartbeat either. A second later, a terrified looking Morrigan appeared and said "did it happen to you two too?" Gabrielle and Xena nodded, and the three of them huddled together in a protective circle. Aphrodite appeared, she was a mess! Aphrodite's hair hung in long wet clumps, her fingernails were bitten down to the quick, her eyes were red, with puffy purple circles under them. Aphrodite's lips were raw and chapped, her teeth chattering, even her outfit was different, it was a long short sleeved dress that was more covering then anything the goddess had ever worn, and was soaked through, like she had taken a bath with all of her clothes on. Aphrodite said in a dry cracked voice, even though she was close to tears "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! I went to Zeus, I had good news and bad news for him. The good news was that I was pregnant, I was thrilled. The bad news....well I guess you all know that I was going against daddy for Xena, and had Morrigan and Gabrielle backing me up. I guess I got Zeus mad, he said that we would have to be punished and that *sob* he was going to take away our *sob* babies lives! They are never going to be born, we are never going to be mothers again, and it's all my fault!" Xena said, is barely a whisper "It's not your fault Aphrodite, you did what you thought was best. You could not have possibly known what Zeus would do, or have wished it on any of us." Aphrodite joined them on the huge bed, and they all curled up, feeling only a little bit safer with so many of them around. Morrigan said "we have to get out of here, all of us. It isn't safe! We don't know if this is the only thing that Zeus has planned for us, we have to leave!" slowly everyone nodded. Gabrielle got her voice back enough to call, with all her strength "**CUPID, ARES, HERCULES, HEPHAESTUS, COME HERE, WE NEED YOU!**"   
  
  
  
The four gods appeared in the living room, and immediately started looking for they're wife's. Cupid found the four goddesses in the bedroom, he immediately called the other gods "Hephaestus, Hercules, Ares, I found them!" The gods walked into the bed room to find Aphrodite, Xena, Gabrielle, and Morrigan huddled together on the large bed sitting up in a little circle. The gods were suddenly very worried, they each went the their wife.   
  
  
  
"Dite, Dite, what's wrong?" Asked Hephaestus, Aphrodite replied "Oh Hephie, it's awful, just awful.....and it's like all my FAULT!"   
  
  
  
"Morrigan, what happened?" {Author's note: I will have a nickname for her when someone gives me an idea of a nickname for Morrigan!} asked Hercules, Morrigan replied "Herc, there's been a problem, we have to leave here! NOW!"   
  
  
  
"Xe, what happened, are you alright?" Asked Ares, Xena answered "I can't believe this, it's not.....not FAIR!" Ares gasped, Xena had always been sure of the fact that things weren't always fair but that you had to deal with it anyway.   
  
  
  
"Gabby, oh Gabby, what happened?" Asked Cupid, Gabrielle was so upset that her normally overactive speech had been cut down to almost nothing, she answered "Cupie....Cupie *sniffle* it's just *sob* I just" Gabrielle couldn't continue for she was full on crying now.   
  
  
  
Xena, who despite her emotional ties to this matter, had never been one to cry for long. She said "Listen up.....I SAID STOP SNIFFLING AND LISTEN UP! We have to pool our energies and get as faraway from Zeus as we can. Artemis and Apollo should hold down the fort here, they can distract Zeus, make him think that we are still here. Then maybe by the time he realizes that we aren't he will have forgotten enough to just let us go." Aphrodite asked "But, like, how are we gonna get him to give us our kid's back if we run and, like, hide?" Xena swallowed hard, so Morrigan finished "We don't.....look I don't like this anymore then you do, but we DON'T have a CHOICE! It's either the children or our lives." Gabrielle frowned "Wait, we do have a choice. We could tell Zeus that we would do anything to get our children back, Anything. Surely he would find some other punishment." Hephaestus asked "but surely that punishment would be just as awful?" Cupid, still suffering the impact that the women's words had, said "Then....then.....then....we....." He couldn't finish, so Hercules did for him "We have to choose....." Ares finished "Quickly."   
  


The End   
  
**Epilogue:**   
  
The Gods ran away, and quite a few years/millenia later Zeus gave up and forgave them. You can't run Olympus without some of the most major gods! After hiding out with the Roman gods for quite a long time Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Xena, Morrigan, Gabrielle, Hercules and Cupid returned to Olympus. Where they were given their children back on the strict order that they still run Olympus and do everything Zeus asked. Everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
